Kosukegawa's Best Days Ever!
by JSeru
Summary: Something crazy has happened in the lives of Kosukegawa and Motoko: The HiFuMi have all gained bodies of their own! Join Kosukegawa, Motoko, and the HiFuMi in many crazy and exciting adventures. Rated T FOR EXTREME FUTURE ECCHI-NESS. It IS Change, though.
1. Prologue 1 of 2

**Hello, this is my second story**. **as you probably expected, it's a comedy based on the fantastic manga called Change 123. If you haven't read it, then this probably isn't going to make much sense. If you have, this may still not make any XD. This is going to start off a bit slow, but that's precisely the point. Let me know what you think of the ending of this chapter.  
**

* * *

"TARGET LOCK-ON! The time has come! You must initiate action! The time has come! You must initiate ac--"

Kosukegawa clicked the power button on his new "Kamen Raider Talking Alarm Clock". He jumped out of his bed, but he was happy as could he be. Today was Saturday. That means that he was going to Motoko's apartment so that they can complete the Math project that is due. And Kosukegawa was pretty confident that he could spend the entire day with Motoko herself, as he couldn't see the HiFuMi sitting in one place for multiple hours doing school work. Except maybe Fujiko. But nonetheless, as the great Kamen Raider says, "If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side!" Gathering his new shirt and pants, he headed to the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast.

He moved like a hurricane. He dashed into the doorway, grabbed some toast his mom had on a plate, devoured it like he hadn't eaten for days, grabbed his backpack, and rushed for the door.

"Kosukegawa, slow down!", shouted his mom, "I know you're excited to be doing school work, but don't forget to do a good job. And be back by eleven. And don't go down any alleyways! And don't--"

"MOM", Kosukegawa shouted back in frustration, "I think I can handle a stupid homework assignment!" _Geez, he thought, she's always over-worried. But still, nothing can ruin this day...NOTHING!_

Not afraid of testing fate and heading out the door, Kosukegawa noticed just how nice of a day it was. For shame that he would be stuck in a house all day...at least, that's what he'd normally say...but this was Motoko's house. His thoughts trailed off...

_ Yes...in Motoko's house...alone with her...together...a nice mood...a perfect chance for a kiss...heh..and that can lead to...hehehe...--_

"Kosukegawa!" shouted a girl's around, Kosukegawa saw his relative Ginga, the young tribal warrior.

"Kosukegawa, can you help me with my English homework?" she said with puppy eyes, "Japanese is hard enough as it is...

"Sorry, Ginga, I'm going to Motoko's house so that we can do a project that's due Monday" Kosukegawa said, hoping she wouldn't get too bummed.

"Aww..." she pouted, still attempting to convince him.

"Why don't you go ask Izuru for help? She's fluent in English." Kosukegawa suggested.

"Oh yeah" said Ginga, snapping back to her chirpy self, "I forgot about her. Well, catch you later, Kosukegawa!" With that, she ran off...through their neighbor's yard...again.._.I hope she doesn't get in trouble for that one day_, Kosukegawa thought, "Oh well, now, onto Motoko's house!"

Now, our hero ran to Motoko's house at such a speed that his gym teacher would be brought to tears if he were to see it. Nothing was getting in his way. He would get the homework done quickly, and spend the rest of the day with Motoko. Yes, surely this day was a chance that he couldn't just let pass him up. So many possibilities! So, with this in mind, Kosukegawa thought he'd get ahead of the game by going over the paragraph he would "come up with off the top of his head" to impress Motoko, and in order to give them more free time.

Within moments, he was there at last. In front of him stood Motoko's door. Double checking his backpack, to make sure he had everything so he wouldn't have to run back to his house AND seem like a complete idiot to Motoko, he tried to calm his anxious self. _Calm down_, Kosukegawa. _You can do this. Just take deep breathes, and you can_--

"AIEEEEEEE!!" A sudden scream broke Kosukegawa out of his internal monolouge. He immediately recognized the voice as Motoko's, and without a second thought, threw open the door and ran inside. He dashed through her door way, into the living room, but it was empty. Signs showed that no one had even been up. Without wasting another second, he dashed to the kitchen. Empty. The Bathroom? Door open, no one inside. That only left...her bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he opening it and hoped to God she wasn't naked.

As soon as he opened it and walked in, he shouted "Motoko! What's the ma--"

What Kosukegawa saw rendered him momentarily speechless and frozen. No, it wasn't Motoko naked. She was still in her undergarmets...And so was Hibiki. And Fujiko. And Mikiri, too. But...they were all there...in that very room...at ONCE...Kosukegawa found his eyes wandering.

Thank you, oh God of Justice," was the last thought that went through Kosukegawa's mind before he fainted from his severe nosebleed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Its a bit short, but it _is_ just an introduciton. For those who're wondering, I actually got this idea from an episode of the Incredible Hulk. Odd, eh? Anyways, thanks for reading. Read and Review at your leisure.**


	2. Prologue 2 of 2

**What up, my fans! I have no idea, I repeat, NO IDEA, why I stopped working on this. Seriously, over a thousand people have read this. That's by far my greatest achievements when it comes to FanFiction, haha. So, yeah. ANYHOO, this is the Second Half of the Prologue. From now on, the gang is gonna have fun adventure after fun adventure. And did I mention the best part? Send me your ideas, and I'll use them. You'll be fully credited, of course. Email, PM, Review, w/e. Just let me know. Ok, so I was asked when this takes place. I'd have to say...after chapter 40. Haha, you can tell this by what Hibiki calls Kosukegawa at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, let's get on with it!  
**

* * *

_Ugh, my head is killing me_, thought Kosukegawa as he gained consciousness. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, but he could make out a silhouette looming above him. He noticed the pigtails, and that's a dead giveaway.

"Kosukegawa, are you ok?" he heard her say in her sweet, gentle voice. _Hearing her talk first thing upon waking up is truly heavenly_… Kosukegawa thought.

"Yeah, I think," Kosukegawa said as he sat up, "but I had the STRANGEST dream. I'm not too sure, but I think you and the Hifumi all had different bodies, and we're all together. Isn't that crazy?"

Motoko, blushing and with averted eyes, laughed nervously and said, "Uhh….fu-funny story about that…"

"What do you me-"

Kosukegawa was cut off by someone tackling him to the ground. His vision was blocked as well. And he felt something incredibly warm and soft on his face. His faced turned a deep crimson. When Kosukegawa could see again, he looked up and saw the face of Mikiri, the Judo master, grinning at him. _That's odd_, thought Kosukegawa, _when did she change into Mikiri?_

"You okay, Kosukegawa?" he heard another familiar voice ask. Looking up, he saw Hibiki, the Karate expert. _Huh? When did she- _He looked back and saw Mikiri still on top of him. He looked back and forth between the two, until he saw Motoko as well. This only confused the poor boy further as he looked back and forth, back and forth. No matter how long Kosukegawa kept looking between them, his mind could not come up with something even remotely like an explanation.

Just then, the door opened with a silent click and Fujiko, the Mistress of Agility, walked in, and looked around the room at the current situation. Mikiri was on top of a very red and confused Kosukegawa, Motoko was a few feet away from them, bending over looking very worried, and Hibiki was crouching down a bit further with a giant smile on her face. It's pretty much the situation she expected to find when she returned from shopping. She walked to the table and put the bags down.

"Ooooh, I see you got the clothes, Fujiko" Mikiri said, still sitting on Kosukegawa, which she was finding quite comfortable, "Did you get any food? I'm starving!"

"Yes, I got multiple shirts, pants, undergarments, socks, and shoes for us. I also got normal living materials, such as a some futons, toiletries, and food for several days….and I take it, by the look of things", she said as she glanced at Kosukegawa, not being able to help but smile at his confused look, "no one filled Kosukegawa in, have they?"

Hibiki smiled nervously and looked away from Fujiko, saying, "Funny story about that, Fujiko. He just woke up a few minutes ago, and he spent most of the time being tackled by Mikiri here," she said, pointing to Mikiri who looked quite comfortable on top of the STILL very confused Kosukegawa.

"Um…I guess I'll do it," started Motoko, "Well, it all started when we woke up this morning. When I opened my eyes, everyone was around me, also in the same bed. They…they were almost naked. Without thinking, I let out a small shriek, and that's when you came in. We were so worried about you when you suddenly passed out from that nosebleed! Since we couldn't think of the reason, we all decided to make the best of it, and Fujiko brought up that we should get some supplies for our situation. She volunteered herself to go out shopping, while the rest of us stayed here and took care of you. With that, you woke up, and…you know the rest."

"Wow. Don't think you've ever talked that long…or even a third of that, Motoko," Hibiki said, smiling as a blush appeared on the other girl's face, "So yeah, anyways, what do you have to say about this, _Son-in-law_?"

Kosukegawa remained silent. They all looked closer at him. On closer inspection they discovered…..that he passed out again, blood trickling down his nose.

"Heh heh, I guess that means he took the news well" Hibiki said, smiling. The girls all laughed together over Kosukegawa's unconscious body.

Kosukegawa had one last thought as he lost conciousness:_ Is this true heaven? I must be the luckiest man on Earth…_

* * *

**So, not bad, eh? So, from now on, it'll be the fun/funny adventures. Remember, send in your requests! I could REALLY use the ideas, haha. I do have the next one planned out. Time to impersonate the Narrator from Dragonball Z**.

**NEXT TIME, ON CHANGE ONE TWO THREE, KOSUKEGAWA, MOTOKO, AND THE HIFUMI GO TO THE BEACH. SOUND LIKE IT'LL BE AN ORDINARY TRIP**? **I THINK NOT! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CHANGE...ONE TWO THREEEEEE!**


	3. Ch 1 Part A: Arrival at the Beach!

**Guys...I did it again...I forgot about this story for SOOOO long. But alas, it's not too late to fix this mistake now, is it? Here is the first half of Kosukegawa's Beach Adventures! I've already started on the second half, and let me just say, it has some REAL ecchi moments. They ARE his best days, after all XD! Then again...if you're reading this, you've likely read Change 123, which is FULL of these. But I think these will be even more risque. Meh, w/e. Oh, and I read the ending of the Change 123 manga, and I have three simple words: "I. AM. DISAPPOINT.**" **If you've read it, you know what I'm talking about. Then again, that's a reason why this story is being written. ONE MORE THING: There will be a special announcement at the end of the chapter...look forward to that.**

* * *

"The…beach?"

Kosukegawa found his young self faced with the faces of those who, as far as everyone else knew, were the "Gettou Sisters." They were all standing before him with large smiles on their face, each of them holding a bag.

"Yeah, you DO still have your trunks, right?" Hibiki inquired.

"Well, yeah, but what about you guys?"

"That's what these are for, silly! We all went out shopping and got ourselves swimsuits that match our style! So come on, today's supposed to be pretty warm…the PERFECT day for a trip to the beach!"

"Yeah, come on Kosuke! Let's all go have fun in the nice, cool water!" Said Mikiri almost jumping ateach syllable for emphasis.

"Yes, a trip to the beach would be a nice change of pace after the hectic things that have happened." Fujiko chimed in.

"Well, okay, we'll go, but where did you guys get the money for your suits?" Kosukegawa asked.

"Ah~, that's the plot of another chapter, so for now, let's just go! Everyone…TO THE BEACH!" Hibiki yelled loud enough to probably disturb the neighbors. With that, she grabbed Kosukegawa by the arm and Mikiri did the same to Motoko, and they all walked briskly down the stairs. They had to go around to the front door, since the back door had been broken "mysteriously", but that's totally irrelevant….for now.

**{A/N: GEE, wonder what could have done THAT to the door. Hint: Don't divide by it}**

* * *

Kosukegawa walked along the beach, skimming his eyes along the visitors. There were a fair amount of people; not too many, nor was it stranded. After a few minutes of searching, he found a spot that seemed nice enough. So, he impaled the ground with the umbrella his mom had let them borrow, and set their bags down. It was a lot of work, carrying bags for all 4 of them, and his own.

He reached into their bags, and pulled out their respective towels to lay down on the sand. First was Motoko's, a white towel with a flower on it. Next was Hibiki's, a red towel with a flame design. Then Fujiko with her pure blue towel, and then Mikiri's yellow towel with a cute bunny on it.

Kosukegawa's attention was drawn to a large amount of murmuring and chatter. He looked around to try and see what all the fuss was about. Walking through the crowd that had gathered, Kosukegawa heard comments such as "Woah, check THEM out!" and "They look kinda similar, are they sisters?". That was pretty much a dead give away to what Kosukegawa would find.

Sure enough, when he cleared through the crowd, he came across the "Gettou Sisters". Kosukegawa could see why they were attracting all this attention. They were wearing similar swimsuits, differencing only in color. Motoko's was white, Hibiki's was red, Mikiri's was yello, and Fujiko's was blue. Needless to say, the suits were…pleasing to the eye. He felt his face suddenly get warm, and his single hair stood up...and something else as well **{ROFL}**

"So, you lovely ladies, are you here alone?" a tall, tan man asked them. He had a trio friends that also looked similar to him. Kosukegawa had a bad feeling about where this was going…

"Nah, I'm here with my boyfriend," Hibiki said with an apologetic smile.

"Me too~" Mikiri chimed in.

"As am I" Fujiko added.

"M-me too" Motoko said shyly.

"Ah damn, so where are the lucky guys?" the man asked.

_Uh oh,_ Kosukegawa thought.

"Kosuke is only one man!" Mikiri said while giggling.

_My gut is telling me to run away... _Kosukegawa thought. Then, in his head, he heard Kamen Raider say "

"WOW, this guy-no no, this GOD-is extremely lucky! There's no way we can hope to match such a man. So who is it?"

Kosukegawa, feeling a sudden urge to sneak away, began lowering his head, trying to hide so that they didn't point him out. Unfortunately, Mikiri had spotted him long before. She pointed at him, and the crowd seemed to disperse around him almost instantly. He now found himself standing alone with EVERYONE staring at him.

"THAT'S the guy? He looks absolutely pathetic! What the hell?" One of the boys moved towards Hibiki and grabbed her with one arm. "So baby, how about hanging out with a **real** man?"

Needless to say, the boy didn't stay on his feet for too long. "Wha-what the hell?"

Hibiki ran over and grabbed Kosukegawa's arm. "Sorry, but Kosukegawa here is the only boy for me."

The boy got up and turned to the other girls. "So…the cool beauty, then?" To his surprise, Fujiko wasn't there. And neither were the other girls. Turning back around, he saw Mikiri and Hibiki dragging off Kosukegawa with Motoko and Fujiko following. The boy looked at his cohorts.

"Alright guys, there's something strange going on. We're gonna get to the bottom of this, and when we do, we'll get our just desserts. I promise you three, by the end of this day, we're going to have the four hottest girlfriends in the entire city! Then all other guys will envy us! Now, in order to get these girlfriends, we're going to have to woo those them. With our natural playboy skills, this will be a cinch. WATCH OUT….what was his name again?"

"Kasakejawa?"

"WATCH OUT KASAKEJAWA, WE WILL HAVE OUR GIRLFRIENDS YET! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Was the evil laughter really necessary?"

"Shut up."

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

**So, as I said, the next half is already started. I'm still looking for ideas for future chapters. I have their next adventure planned out, but I'm ready for more ideas, people! Keep 'em comin'! Time for the preview:**

**NEXT TIME, ON CHANGE ONE TWO THREEEE! The Beach Four are determined to get the HiFuMi as their girlfriends. Will they be able to lure the girls into their playboy hands? And what crazy mishaps await Kosukegawa when he has to...PUT LOTION ON THEIR BACKS? The ecchiness will be OUT OF THIS WOOOORLD! Will Kosukegawa lose the HiFuMi to these nameless playboys? FIND OUT THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF CHANGE ONE TWO THREEEEE!**

**Oh, and less I forget, the news. My friend, Acesofaces0420, made a shared file. It's called Rat3d Em, as in Rated M. So you can all look forward to "Change 123: Kosukegawa's TRUE Best Days." Let's just say, whatever amount of pity you had for Kosukegawa will be replaced with envy...NO EXCEPTIONS. XD Look forward to it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
